Zacharias Codiaz
|epithet = |birthday =July 18th |age =25 |gender =Male |height =6'3" |weight = |hair =Blue |eye =Violet |bloodtype =AB+ |quirk =Sagittarius Form |status =Alive |birthplace = , |family =Sullivan Codiaz (Father) Amanda Codiaz (Mother) Amber Codiaz (Younger Sister) |occupation ='Sagittarius' of the Twelve Zodiac Warriors |affiliation =Codiaz Corporation Twelve Zodiac Warriors |fightingstyle = |teams =Codiaz Corporation Twelve Zodiac Warriors |points = ??? |debut = ??? |debutanime = ??? |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = No }} is the son of Sullivan and Amanda Codiaz, heir to the Codiaz Corporation, and the acting leader of the Twelve Zodiac Warriors, taking upon the position of Sagittarius: Zacharias is known as the Sagittarius in the Twelve Zodiac Warriors.. Zacharias' prowess as Sagittarius is rightfully earned, due to his powerful quirk, the Sagittarius Form, which grants him enhanced abilitiesSagittarius Form: Zacharias' Quirk is stated to increase his abilites dramatically as well as transform Zacharias into a centaur-esque warrior. as well as a highly dramatic physical changeSagittarius Form: Zacharias' Quirk is stated to increase his abilites dramatically as well as transform Zacharias into a centaur-esque warrior.. Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , long luscious deep blue hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Zacharias' youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Zacharias' eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Violet pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Zacharias to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Zacharias' eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Zacharias has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Zacharias is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Zacharias despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Zacharias' hair is luscious in nature, coloured a deep sea blue, a signature hair tone for the patriarch in the Codiaz Family. Zacharias' hair goes past his forehead, nearing his shoulders, and is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Zacharias to easily style his hair. Zacharias' facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Zacharias' lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. He has earned the moniker of the , a reference to his blue hair, outfit and scar. Zacharias is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering 6'3". Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Zacharias is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Zacharias uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Zacharias' body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Zacharias uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Zacharias' standard outfit consists of a dark gray tuxedo, which he wears due to essentially being a businessman whenever he is not wreaking havoc upon society. His suit is wired, allowing him to collect audio evidence as blackmail. He is even able to alter these audio clips to suit video clips, allowing him to physically doctor and create blackmail. Zacharias often spends minutes, even hours doing his hair so it looks presentable, as according to him, 'a businessman must look perfect at all times'. Zacharias also...TBA Personality Born as an heir to a multi-billion dollar companyCodiaz Corporation: Codiaz Corporation is stated to be an international multi-billion dollar company., Zacharias is known to be extremely cocky and confident, often underestimating the abilities of his opponents, while overestimating his. Zacharias is also somewhat snobbish, and tends to occasionally flaunt off his wealth, suggesting that Zacharias views other as below himself, below his social standing. TBA Relationships Twelve Zodiac Warriors History Born in the territory of on a calm night, Zacharias was destined to not only one day inherit his fathers corporation, but to one day join the mighty Twelve Zodiac Warriors as well. From a young age, Zacharias was taught both how to manage a business, and the ways of elite combat. Eventually, the boy was expected to utilize his quirk alongside his elite combat training. At first, Zacharias found it nigh impossible to perform such a feat, often giving up too easily. However, after much discipline, Zacharias become more obedient, and learned how to fight using his quirk alongside his own elite combat. After this, came the marksmanship training. He was taught how to utilize a handgun, and taught ways on how to effectively utilize his gun to consistently strike a target. Eventually, Zacharias became a highly skilled marksman by the age of 15, able to his 8/10 of all his shots accurately. At the age of fourteen, Zacharias moved to with his family. Upon arrival in Japan, Zacharias' only 'friend' was his younger sister, Amber Codiaz. The two of them had always had a special bond, despite being born two years apart, they had a strong sibling connection, as if they were twins. Despite the move to Japan, Zacharias was not given a break from his training, instead his training only became harsher. The standards only increased, as he was meant to be better than the rest, as according to his father, everyone else was beneath him. No one else was meant to rise over him. Thus, Zacharias began to conform to this mindset, this ideology impacting him now more then ever before. Zacharias began to utilize his quirk more effectively, and began to read about martial arts, eventually developing his own fighting style, the Centaur King Fist martial art. TBA Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Styles Centaur King Fist The is the form of martial arts that has been drilled into Zacharias since he could walk, and focuses on the utilization of ones head (quite literally and figuratively), knees and elbows. Unlike other martial arts, Centaur King Fist relies on the users defensive capabilities to create an ultimate offensive attack. By following three rules of the Centaur King Fist, Zacharias is able to effectively use his true abilities, breaking his limits every time. The first rule is to consistently block incoming strikes no matter the cost. Even if it risks another injury, block incoming strikes. The logic behind this rule is that by blocking incoming strikes, not only are you having subconsciously doubt their own ability, but you are in a sense 'hardening' yourself, as well as weakening incoming strikes due to the short bursts of physical pain another feels when their own attack is blocked or intercepted. By doing such, your opponent will begin to feel as if your attacks have only become stronger with every strike. This allows Zacharias to not only boost his own ego, but demoralizes the opponent, as well as confuses them as to why Zacharias' attacks have become stronger as the battle progressed. The second rule is to smirk and smile whenever you can. Especially after your opponent manages to strike you. The logic behind this rule is that by smirking or smiling whenever one can, it not only confuses the opponents, but it manages to anger them. Fighting an angry opponent may seem much more dangerous than it actually is. Fighting an angry opponent can actually lead to ones victory as an angry opponent is more likely to take risky attacks, and by exploiting those attacks, can lead to ones victory. The third and final rule is to blend in with the opponents blindspot. The logic behind this rule is by blending into an opponents blindspot, one is able to strike them with less risk of being spotted or countered. However, this final rule is difficult to pull off, and can only be pulled off by a master of the Centaur King Fist. Despite being a master of this martial art, Zacharias is only able to pull off this rule 7/8 times, due to the sheer difficulty of performing such a powerful technique. By combining the three rules effectively, Zacharias is a highly formidable fighter, and is able to take down multiple men at once while utilizing the fabled Centaur King Fist Martial Arts. Quirk Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Males Category:Twelve Zodiac Warriors Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Billionaires